Drabble of poems
by Heavenly Penelope
Summary: hey all! this is my drabble of completely random poems. note: none are meant to be racism or sexest in any way shape or form, just thought i'd point that out please review!
1. Black

"Black, a simple color. Symbol of darkness; pitch black. When u look into the color black all u see is darkness, black itself, with others u see other colors mixed in. the color black is like people, when you look into them: do you see more darkness or will there be light? Do you see the person for who they are or judge them by outer appearance?"

Thanks for reading my random bit of drabble poem lol. And if some are confused by what I mean, I meant just the plain color black, nothing racism about it, none intended at all,. I hope you all enjoy it, and please review!


	2. Dark memories

Memories mostly made up of a dark past, which slowly begins to fade from memory, but never completely. They are then filled with short memories of good times; happiness. These memories too start to fade into more darkness as time progresses. When you look back on memories you have a choice, to look back on the horrid memories of darkness, or to look at the happiness of them. Which side will you choose? The darkness or the light? The evil or the good?

Just a random piece I made up during my math class, hope you enjoyed it ^^


	3. I can cry too

I can cry. I have feelings too. But I cannot show my sadness. I must not show them my pain. They've got their own problems…why should mine be any more important? I can't bring myself to cry, not even at the saddest of moments. '_No I will not cry, don't show them, don't show any of them'_ my mind would say to me. Will this always be a part of me? Will I be overcome by my sadness? Will lie continue to be as I call it…Hell?

A sad poem, well at least I think it's a poem lol. Let me know how you all like it PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
(If anyone wants to know the story behind this poem or any of them just… PM my.)


	4. Black out

Black out

I just wanted to black out, just lie there, asleep. I didn't want to hear my parents fight, the fight about me, about the abuse that happened. All the crying I had done the near hyperventilating. Just to have one moment of black bliss. Where nothing mattered, I was in my own world, there were no fights, no "abuse" no anything that is reality, just silence. My world.


	5. i go through the day smiling

I go through the day smiling, laughing, the look of happiness on my face. People go on passing me bye thinking I am happy but in reality I am hurting. I am in pain, emotional pain. I put on my happy face, smile and go through the day pretending all about my feelings, some can tell something is wrong and don't say anything. Other says something and I'll tell them what happened, they'll comfort me but in all honesty there is no such thing as comfort! The words they say only comfort you for a short time. Then something worse will happen or maybe the same thing! There is no comfort, there is pain. Pain that will always be faced, pain that will always come back, pain that will never fade from memory. As I put on my best happy look I sometimes ask myself '_How much more of this can I take?'_


	6. what has our world come to?

What has our world come to? All there is greed and lust. What happened to the days where only the foolish feel to greed, brought to their knees but lust? Why is our world becoming just as violent as it was in the past, only with different, if not the same, weapons? Why?

Something I made up while…….what was I doing?  
rosy: daydreaming, about getting reviews for a change* HINT, HINT*  
me: well please review!


	7. i dont know

Me: don't know wherethis came from, just felt like writing this I suppose pleaswe review. Its my first bit of poetry since quiet a while…it'll probably suck but oh well.

I am useless. I cant do anything right. I only cause pain. Why am I here? Is it some sort of sick game? why? Why must it feel like every one wants you to be perfect, or like no one trusts you enough to learn for yourself. Why cant we trust ourselves?

Yeah…like isaid very random..absoululty no mean well it has meaning just I cant find it. Hope you enjoy..or whatever just review


	8. Secrets

Secrets.  
They are old and new, but never forgotten. Those who keep secrets must be prepared to hold secrets for those too weak to hold them on their own. Then soon the [pestering secrets become too much, and then over takes the person. They tell someone once they swore they wouldn't. Every one turns against them, "Liar," they all say. Secrets have ruined yet another innocent life.

This is just something I came up with in my Science class, I was (and I still am) annoyed with my friends and their secrets...of sorts. Please review


	9. War

Why do we have war? Is Humanity really that much of a monstrosity that we go fighting every day? Year even? Can't we all just be happy with what we have? Since when did the world become a spoiled child? Want more with each day and willing to do anything to get it, sumbitting tempertatrums and threats to those who do not Acquese the order. Those who kill should be prepared to be killed so do not kill at all and it will save more lives. But no one seems to listen. But no matter what we do, what precautions we take, it will happen again. There is no stopping war, ever. But it would be nice to see what world would look like without this play of horror.


	10. How does it feel

How does it feel to have someone close to you die? How does it feel to see your mother cry and you can't do anything about it? How does it feel to see the one family member that actually liked you for you, despite all the others besides your parents, on an oxygen machine afraid to sleep? How does it feel, to be sitting at home while everyone else is worrying? How does it feel to be accused of not caring, only because you heart can't bear the sight. How does it feel, to see your mother fall apart right in front of you?

I'll tell you how it feels. It feels more horrible than one could actually imagine.


End file.
